Lista de Episodios(Battle Force 5)
=3 peliculas 5 temporadas Primera Temporada(Cada Viernes Sale un Nuevo Episodio) 1.http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_encuentro_con_Vilgax. 2.Zemerik:Contra Ben 10. 3.El ataque de Aggregor. 4.Sage Con Krytus Se unen. 5.Kevin 11 vs Kevin Levin. 6.Sever contra Kalus. 7.Kytren vs Krytus. 8.Zemerik se vuelve rojo. 9.Vilgax Ataca a Battle Force Five y a ben 10 parte 1 10.Vilgax Ataca a Battle Force Five y a ben 10 parte 2 11.Vilgax Ataca a Battle Force Five y a ben 10 parte 3 Segunda Temporada(Próximamente) 12-1.El Regreso del Bien y el Mal parte 1- los heroes regresan y tienen que salvar el mundo de la union de los villanos- 13-2.El Regreso del Bien y el Mal parte 2- ben 10 y battle force 5 tendran que salvar el mundo ya que el plan malevolo esta por comenzar- 14-3.Operacion: Krytus-ben 10 y battle force 5 tendran que salvar a krytus de kytren- 15-4.La Venganza de Kytren-en el capitulo anterior kytren captura a kytrus pero ahora ataca el planeta azul- 16-5.Los Anti-Zark-una rebelion encontrada por zemerik despierta los anti-zark- 17-6.Torneo de Campeones- un torneo de los azules y rojos comienza ya que entran los enemigos- 18-7.El Renacer de Guerras (Pelicula)-los villanos una vez juntos convocan una guerra ahora todo depende de ben 10 y battle force 5- 19-8.El Secreto de Zemerik-zemerik libera un gran secreto una llave de como llegar a la tierra- 20-9.El Hemano de Quarkdone-quarkdone libera a su hermano thonark para que lo ayude a destruir a sus enemigos- 21-10.Tiempo Congelado-zemerik congela el tiempo y ben tiene que detenerlo- 22-11.La Alianza-ben se une al ejercito quarkdiano solo asi el piensa que terminaria la guerra pero todo termina mal- 23-12.Explorando en el Planeta Anti-Zark-el equipo debe descubrir en el planeta anti-zarksu fuente de energia- 24-13.Falta en la Ley-kevin tiene una enfermedad llamada mytroposis y morira en 4 horas el equipo viaja al planeta kardian- 25-14.Hacia el Nucleo-los vandals hacen un problema en el nucleo del planeta azul el equipo tiene que salvar muchas vidas- 26-15.Glaciar-zemerik hace un frio que en 3 horas todo el planeta tierra sera puro hielo sherman y spiner son secuestrado pero cuando se liberan van hacia la fuente del frio- 27-16.Calor Extremo-el calor aumenta a 100 grados pronto el equipo se da cuenta de que el sol se acerca- 28-17.A Toda Velocidad-stanford se encuentra un grupo de corredores pandilleros(los tigres del camino)stanford reta a Land Fillet el lider a una carrera mientras un anti-zark en forma de humano espia a stanford- 29-18.Un Secreto Revelado-el equipo debe saber los planes de quarkdone y lo que traman para abrir el portal a la tierra- 30-19.La Batalla Final parte 1-quarkdone con su ejercito y la llave prilex son una amenaza para la tierra y el grupo tiene que defenderla llamando a los sentients rojos y azules- 31-20.La Batalla Final parte 2-ben y vert usan a storncrom para luchar con quarkdone la guerra comienza sherman y spiner va por la llave prilex agura a distraer a los quarkdianos stanford tiene que proteger el portal y d j y tezz van a proteger a los ciudadanos la guerra entre sentients rojos y azules contra los quarkdianos se vuelve grande al igual de vert y ben contra quarkdone se vuelve mas grande- PELICULA La revolucion oscura / dark revolution el equipo debe aliarce con un pre-sentient zorax para derrotar a la amenaza de kromas quien los heroes y su nuevo amigo deben inpedir que kromas encuentre la llave- primordial para abrir una puerta del fin de la alineacion que lleva a un planeta llamado karmordial donde esta el ejercito de kromas llamado los bronterax .mientras la busqueda sigue en una penta- zona donde se encuentra la llave para abrir la puerta que impide llegar a al planeta karmordial..: duracion:1.34: 45 categoria:accion tercera temporada 32-1.the knight rises part 1 / el caballero asciende primera parte -el mundo sabe de los heroes y se hacen famosos pero mas tarde se libera un poder maligno y tienen que resolverlo. 33-2.the knight rises part 2 / el caballero asciende segunda parte -despues de una guerra en la ciudad el mundo odia al equipo pero viene lo peor. 34-3.the new recruit / el nuevo recluta -el nuevo mienbro aaparece llamado Smook Creeny y ben se pone a dudar sobre el ya que el es el mejor en el grupo. 35-4.the alien new / el nuevo alien -ben tiene un nuevo alien llamado koordex-neir y es incontrolable. 36-5.legacy / legado -dark night recibe una arma antigua para vencer a battle force 5 y ben 10 el puño oxmernio. 37-6.primes numbers / numeros primos -sage libera un secreto la revolucion de los numeros primos. 38-7.rebellion / la rebelion -el equipo encuentra a toda una rebelion de numeros primos muertos pero habra una esperanza. 39-8.the beginning of the cousins / el inicio de los primos -el equipo sabe que vendra una guerra, el ejercito de dark nigth y tienen algo para restaurar a los numeros primos. 40-9.endgame / fin de los juegos -la guerra viene en camino y el grupo tiene que encontra la llave marnox para revivir a los numeros primos. 41-10.amounts primes part 1 / los numeros primos ascienden parte 1 -la guerra comienza los numeros primos estan casi vivos. 42-11.amounts primes part 2 / los numeros primos ascienden parte 2 -los antiguos amigos regresan para ayudar los nimeros primos recargan todavia. 43-12.amounts primes part 3 / los numeros primos ascienden parte 3 -la guerra se pone mal ben 10 tiene que proteger la recarga de dark nigth. 44-13.amounts primes part 4 / los numeros primos ascienden parte 4 -el ejercito casi no soporta sus autos estan dañados y los superan en numero la recarga casi esta lista. 45-14.amounts primes part 5 end part / los numeros primos ascienden parte 5 parte final -los numeros primos viven comienza la hora esperada. cuarta temporada 46-1.the new beginning / un nuevo comienzo 47-2. through two sides / atraves de dos lados españa:across / atravesar 48-3.mind games / juegos mentales 49-4.traps on high / trampas en las alturas 50-5.behind enemy lines / tras las lineas enemigas 51-6.vice irrepressible / vicio incontrolable 52-7.the final power / el poder final .quinta y ultima temporada 53-1.the revolution of worlds part 1 / la revolucion de los mundos parte 1 54-2.the revolution of worlds part 2 / larevolucion de los mundos parte 2 55-3.lost relics / reliquias perdidas 56-4.the search / la busqueda 57-5.new member the enemy / el nuevo miembro enemigo 58-6.the evil power / el poder del mal 59-7.power nemesis / el poder del nemesis 60-8.missing person / persona perdida 61-9.duplicate / duplicado 62-10.patners / socios 63-11.lies and truths / verdades y mentiras 64-12.the destroyer / el destructor 65-13.phatom zone / zona fantasma 66-14.treason / traicion 67-15.ambition / ambicion 68-16.losing memory / memoria perdida 69-17.time traveler / viajero del tiempo 70-18.storager / storager españa: remelting / nueva fusion 71-19.dark world / el mundo oscuro 72-20.enemy alliance / alianza enemiga 73-21.world,s shaft / el eje del mundo 74-22.the end / el principio del fin 75-23.the new power / el nuevo poder 76-24.endgame part 1 / fin del juego parte 1 77-25.endgame part 2 / fin del juego parte 2 78-26.endgame part 3 final pre-release / fin del juego parte 3 pre-estreno final Pelicula Pre-Estreno El Mundo Oscuro/The Dark World battle force 5 y ben 10 persiguen a un enemigo en el planeta sentients y lo atrapan este fallece dejando un cubo (tesers) sage investiga mientras en un planeta el lider Oxwen krull enfurecido manda a asesinar a sage junto a fyora la segunda al mando y zoed .battle force 5 y ben 10 investigan el tesers hasta llegar a la conclucion que es un nucleo terraformico y explica que oxwen quizo gobernar su mundo pero en la guerra el ganaba a los sentients y hicieron un pacto y los soldados de oxwen destruyen la base boralis intenta hacer un golpe de estado pero sage los interrumpe mostrandole el tesers y comienza la busqueda para encontrar el motor fanton en el antartico con los 5 los soldados azules y rojos battle force 5 y ben 10 y kevin y gwen y sage oxwen viene a la busqueda destruyendo casi el comboy de sage pero oxwen atrapa a stanford sherma kevin gwen y zom y los tiene prisionero .despues de una breve junta de los 5 sage descubre que quiere el motor fanton con el tesers para terraformar su planeta al planeta sentient por la destruccion de su mundo mientras stanford kevin etc idean un plan para escapar oxwen es reportado que su mundo a sido destruido oxwen viene en una lucha con el comboy de los 5 pero escapan pero oxwen lleva el tesers y el motor despues de herir a sage severamente. kevin gwen etc escapan pero oxwen hace una barricada pero logran salir de regreso en el planeta sentient oxwen prepara la terraformacion vert y sage a punto de recuperarse ingresan en la nave de oxwen para arrebatarles el tesers pero no funciona fyora y zoed los ven y destruyen su nave en la persecucion agarran otra nave fyora y zoed van a la tierra mientras que el equipo lucha con algunos enemigos ganando y en la tierra Fyora Y Zoed hacen frente a ben pero ben la derrota junto a zoed y sage recuperada prepara un misil y saca mucho de su energia pero en el momento se recupera.la batalla comienza durante una fuerte lucha vert y ben usan a storager y ya tranformado storager lucha contra oxwen el planeta se empieza a terraformar durante una lucha larga los autos de battle force 5 ya no son ribales contra los enemigos y los soldados azules y rojos quedan pocos al igual que kevin y gwen storager sigue en pelea contra oxwen sage lanza el misil al motor terraformico y storager lanza a oxwen a la destruccion absorviendo a los soldados enemigos a la zona fantasma durante una seremonia sage declara que el mundo sentient existira para los sentient perdidos en el universo y conmemora a los heroes. Duracion: 01.45:13 Categoria:accion.animacion.aventura en 3d amanecer parte 1 director stepenie meyer accion.aventura . amanecer parte 2 director stepenie meyer accion.aventura. Categoría:Episodios